1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for separating and singularizing spherical objects, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable device for teeing golf balls. The device folds into a small box so that it can be carried in a pocket of a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is designed to be used by the golfer who wishes to improve or maintain his golf stroke. The invention would be used either at a driving range or an open field. The invention in its preferred embodiment is designed to contain more golf balls than prior devices and is also designed to be of lighter weight so that it is fully protable.
Attention is directed to the patent of Karr U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,204 which discloses a golf ball teeing device which consists of a helically wound container which feeds the golf balls through an electrically operated door. Attention is further directed to the patent of Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,770 which discloses the use of a hopper.